Oppisites attract
by Skyprincess858
Summary: There's a reason they say opposites attract. Trust me;I've been down that road. Adrenaline pumping through your blood as fast as it can go. Butch and I were made for each other. He was the bad boy and I was the good girl. BubblesXButch. R and R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ugh school is the worst thing that can happen in the history of the world" I said in a very depressing voice.

OK let me explain my life so far I have an older sister named Blossom, she is smart, beautiful, and is the leader of the Power Puff Girls. The second oldest is Buttercup she has short black hair and is very punk rock. I am the youngest I was born last, I am very pretty but not very clever, I am very naive and sometimes very stubborn.

* * *

In class

"Hello class, please take your seats I have a very important message to say" said Mr. Barnes.

I went straight to the last desk to sit with my boyfriend, Nathan. Nathan was all I ever wanted he was, nice, funny, loving. He's the football captain, and I am the head cheerleader, a perfect match!

"OK my important message is that we have three new students" Mr. Barnes said looking at the door, three boys came out, they look familiar.

The first boy had raven dark hair; dark green eyes, and was wearing a green shirt with baggy dark jeans.

The second boy was tall too, he had orange-red hair, red eyes, and he was wearing a red striped shirt with faded blue jeans.

And finally the third boy had pale white skin, curly blond hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue polo with dark jeans.

Then it hit me, the eyes, the way they look they are the…

"These three boys were the former Rowdy Ruff Boys, but there good now. This is Brick, Butch, and Boomer." Mr. Barnes said as enthusiastic as possible

Blossom, Buttercup, and me all gasped in unison.

"I hope you boys understand that I will have to sit each of you next to one of the Power puff girls because the principles is concerned that you boys will pull some kind of trick on the school and the principle said that one of you will stay and that would be Butch and the other two will be moved later" Mr. Barnes said.

"Yeah that's OK" Brick said.

"OK so brick you can sit next to Buttercup, um were should I sit you 2 boys?" Mr. Barnes said looking around the room.

"Maybe you can sit us outside like good little boys" said butch being sarcastic and rolling his eyes.

Mr. Barnes ignored that comment and said "Boomer sits next to Blossom, Nathan stand up and sit next to May, and Butch you can sit next to Bubbles".

Oh no why did Nathan have to move, now I have to sit next to Butch, I've always hated him ever since we were little kids.

Butch took his seat next to me ignoring the fact that I was trembling.

"Stop fucking trembling you're making the table move and I am trying to sleep here" Butch said coldly

I didn't say anything not trusting if my voice sounded shaky or not.

"You don't have to be scared of us, were not going to pull some fucking trick like everybody assumes so" Butch said mumbling

"Who said I am scared, I am just cold" I lied knowing he was going to see right through me.

"Please Bubbles we all know you a terrible liar. Now shut up and let me go to sleep" Butch said coldly

* * *

At lunch

"Mm that was good cola" I said standing up to throw the rest away

"I am going to trip you!" Princess screamed and laughing way to loud

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath

I shrieked.

I felt the cold cola going down my shirt, another thing I felt is that my hand where on something cold, wet, and hard.

I looked up and saw Butch. His expression was mad and serious at the same time.

"Oh I am sorry that was my bad" I said

He didn't have to say anything his expression and eyes described everything. He was mad at me.

"Look I told you I am sorry" I said

All of a sudden he comes and pins me on the wall and whispers in my ear "I will kill you if you try to pull a stunt like that ever again, you got that?"

What Butch had said shivers down my spine and made me cold.

"Yeah…sure" I said scared out of mine

* * *

That is my first chapter of "Opposites attract". There will be new chapters coming up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Butch's POV

-----------------------------------

"Why did you do that? Are you trying to get us kicked out of the school?!?" Brick said

"No. She just tempted me goddamn. My nerves were all the way to the fucking rooftops, she just fucking finished it off, by throwing that fucking cola on me" I said

"I don't give a fuck, god it doesn't mean you have to fucking threaten to kill her! Did you forget that if the police catch us breaking the law we go to jail for life" Brick said about to explode

"No I didn't, I was just trying to show her a piece of my mind!" I said trying to cool off

---------------------------------------

"Why do we have to go to school anyway?" Boomer asked

"Because we promised the judge we were going to be good little boys" Brick said being sarcastic

"Yeah that's so much fun" I said

"Ugh were here" Boomer said

I stared at the big school, then I saw Bubbles, all the anger I had bottled up wanted to get out but for a stupid promise I made, I cant take the anger on her.

------------------------------

"Hey I am sorry about yesterday" I heard Bubbles say right next to me.

"Whatever" I said

She started walking faster so she could catch up with me

"Look just leave me alone" I said putting my hood on and walking the other direction

---------------------------------

"Ugh I hate third period" I said

"Why?" Boomer said

"I sit next to Bubbles and she keeps saying I am sorry about what happened at lunch" I said flatly

"But wasn't that yesterday?" Boomer asked

"Yeah, I don't really care but she keeps saying sorry" I said falling to the ground on top of a blond girl.

The blond girl was Bubbles, I was pining her down with all my body weight. Our faces were so close together that I could feel her breath on my skin. Her collarbone was getting red, slowly flowing to her cheeks.

I could hear Boomer wolf whistling, I quickly got up and left in a hurry to get to class and trying to forget everything that just happened.

-------------------------------------

I know this chapter is pretty short but the next chapter will be longer


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bubbles POV

"Hey Butch about what happened yesterday it" He cut me off.

"Piss off Bubbles, I don't give a damn" He said pushing me away and walking right pass me like if I wasn't even there.

----

I want to do something special for Butch so he can forgive me. I got it I should make a party for him, and I know exactly who can help with that.

I started running so I could catch up to Brick and Boomer.

"Hey. Brick and Boomer!" I screamed.

Brick and Boomer looked back trying to figure out who was calling there names.

I started running "Hey…wait up let me breathe" I said gasping for air.

"Um are you OK?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah I am fine; I just wanted to throw Butch a party because of what happened yesterday." I said.

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Brick asked.

"Um he fell on top of me and then stupid Boomer whistled Butch got mad and is especially mad at me" I said.

"That is pretty funny" Brick said laughing.

I shot him the coldest and hardest glare I could get.

"OK so what do you want us to do?" Brick said.

"I want you two to dress up as clowns" I said looking down shyly.

"Clowns?!? You got to be kidding me" Boomer said.

"No I am not please, please you guys have to help me, and you guys wont be the only ones, Blossom and Buttercup are going to dress up as clowns" I said

"Ugh fine just because it's for our bro" Brick said

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging both Brick and Boomer

"Bye I got to go tell Blossom and Buttercup!" I said running

----------------

"Hey Blossom, Buttercup come here and sit with me" I said pointing to my bed.

"So what's up?" Blossom asked

"I wanted to make a surprise party for Butch because of what happened yesterday and please don't ask me what happened yesterday" I said

"OK? So how can we help?" Blossom asked

"Well the party is tomorrow night, and I need you guys to dress up as clowns" I said hiding my face on my pillow

"Hell, no! I am not dressing up as a clown so I can make a Rowdy Ruff Boy happy!" Buttercup said angrily

"Please Buttercup, I need you to do this for me, and this is going to be the only favor I ask you" I said begging

"Ugh fine but I am going to be a very dark clown" Buttercup said looking back at the TV.

"Yes! So how about you Blossom?" I asked

"Yea sure whatever makes you happy" Blossom said hugging me

"Thanks you guys. You two are the best" I said hugging both of them and falling off the bed.  
---------

"OK so you two have to be at my house around seven pm and tell Butch to come at eight" I said

"OK. What are me and Boomer going to wear?" Brick said

"You and Boomer are going to wear the same clown suits only different colors, yours will be red and his is going to be dark blue" I said handing them their outfits

"Remember to be there at seven" I said going home

"OK" Brick and Boomer said in unison

--------------

"Blossom, Buttercup put on your clown suits on!" I screamed to the top of my lungs.

"OK!" Blossom screamed equally as loud

I went to my room to put on my baby blue dress, white leggings, white jacket, and black flats.

I heard the door bell ring; I quickly went downstairs and opened the door. Brick and Boomer were standing outside the door in there clown suits.

"Hey you to come on in and help me organize things" I said  
----------------

"OK so move that table in the center, put the cake on top of that table, and put the banner up there" I said

"Oh my god it's almost eight, go to your places!" I said hiding

I heard the door open, and we all jumped out.

"Surprise!" everybody screamed and jumped from behind the couch

"Whoa" Butch said

I started running to the door, and then I tripped with the edge of the couch.

I fell straight into the cake. I couldn't breath, my head came right up, and the first thing I saw was Butch looking at me like if I were some kind of freak.

"Pretty nice party" Butch said laughing. He was getting closer to me and the cake.

That was the first time I ever heard Butch laugh. Butch was laughing so hard that it looked like if he were about to cry.

He stopped where I and the cake were. I got a whole bunch of cake in my hand and threw it to his face. Everybody was silent now.

"You shouldn't have done that Blondie" Butch said picking up a bundle of pudding and throwing it at me.

I ducked the pudding, and it fell right on top of Brick.

"Oh hell to the fucking no Butch" Brick said getting some Jell-O

"You shouldn't do that Brick, I think you should be throwing a pie, it suits you better" Butch said

"Very funny" Brick said throwing the Jell-O.

It fell on Butch covering him with slimy green Jell-O.

"You know what Brick I am not going to keep fighting with you, I think one of the girls should get down and dirty" Butch said getting an ice cream sandwich and looking at Buttercup.

"You better not fucking throw that" Buttercup said getting the Umbrella

"Oh don't worry I wont" Butch said throwing the ice cream sandwich.

Buttercup pulled the umbrella up, the ice cream sandwich hit the umbrella and bounced right back

"Ha you dumb ass" Buttercup said picking up the ice cream sandwich and throwing it back

Butch got my hand and pulled me in front of him.

The ice cream sandwich hit me hard on my forehead. I only heard all the boys laughing hard.

"Hey, are OK" Butch asked trying not laugh

"No" I said not wanting my tears to come escape from my eyes

"Oh crap, please don't cry" Butch said about to hug me

I went running to my room. My eye sight was all blurry because I was crying. I got to my room, slammed the door, and locked it.

"Bubbles open the fucking door" Buttercup said

"Language Buttercup" I heard Blossom say to Buttercup

"If you don't open the door were going to break it down" Buttercup said

I dint respond because I didn't really care if she broke my door.

"Fine you asked for it" Buttercup said

The door fell down in front of me, broken into two pieces.

"Hey Bubbles are you OK?" Blossom asked

"Yeah I am fine" I said wiping my tears away

"Do you want us to tell the boys to leave?" asked Blossom

"No its OK lets just keep partying!" I said getting of my bed and trying to be as cheerful as possible

----------------

When Blossom, Buttercup, and I got downstairs the boys were all quite the first one to speak was Brick.

"Hey, um do you guys want us to leave?" Brick asked

"No its OK lets just keep partying, its no big deal" I said putting on a CD

I sat down on the couch drinking my soda, and I saw butch looking at me from across the room. His eyes so intensely looking at me, I just looked away. I just want to see if he still looking at me, and I looked back. He was still looking at me but he was chuckling because of the fact that I was looking back.

He started waving for me to go sit next to him. So I did, I stood up and walked over were butch was sitting.

"Hey Brick let me barrow your clown hat" Butch said

"Um, OK?" Brick said giving Butch his hat

Butch put on the hat stood up to the pie table that was nearly empty, he got the last pie, and smashed it to my face.

"I never really got to throw you something in the food fight" Butch said.

I was cleaning of my face "Wasn't the ice cream sandwich enough?" I asked.

"No, because that wasn't me that was Buttercup" He said plainly taking off the clown hat and giving it back to Brick.

"True very true" I said getting up to wash my face in the bathroom

----------------

I hate third period I have to sit to Butch.

"Hey Bubbles! Sit next to me!" I heard Butch yell.

"I already sit next to you Butch" I said sitting down on my chair.

There was a big farting sound and it came from our table, I looked at my seat and there was a whoopee cushion. Everybody was laughing, and Butch was laughing the hardest.

I put my head down in my desk trying to cry. Mr. Barnes came in and I looked right back up. I could feel Butch staring at me but I was not going to look at him after what he did to me.

_----------------_

I was sitting in my bed reading Cosmopolitan Magazine, I heard my phone ringing. It was Butch.

"Hello" I said.

_"Hey you wanna go to the park with me?"_ Butch asked.

"Sure, when?" I said.

_"Um if you can, right now"_ He answered.

"Oh, um I think I can, yeah I can, I'll see you there" I said.

_"Yeah, OK bye"_Butch said hanging up.

_----------------_

I was sitting on a bench under the tree in front of the pond waiting for Butch to come to the pond.

I saw him, he was wearing, a gray hood, with a green shirt under, and dark baggy jeans.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey. So why did you call me to come here?" I said.

"I don't know" Butch said trying to trip me into the pond

"Nice answer, bad boy" I said.

He finally succeeded in tripping me. I fell hard into the pond, but I managed to come right back. I was so angry at Butch. I couldn't keep all my anger inside of me any more; I just got out and faced him, face to face.

"Hey are" Butch tried saying but I cut him off.

I slapped Butch hard, I felt sorry for him because I slapped him, but he and I both knew he deserved it.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter the next chapter will be comeing soon and i am sorry about the delay with this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Butch's POV

-------------------------------------

The stinging slap hurt so much. I could've cussed her out, but deep down I knew I deserved it. Because I wasn't suppose to be doing those things because I promised the judge but that's not me I never keep a promise.

"You've been playing pranks on me ever since I threw that party for you!" Bubbles said screaming and she was very mad.

"Look Bubbles, just calm…" I said but she cut me off.

"No I am not going to calm down, after what you just did. What the fuck is wrong with you! What do you have against me? I was trying to be your friend and make everything better, but you had to go screw it up!" Bubbles said about to cry, and she flew off to her house.

-------------------------------------

"I fucked this up big time" I said digging my hands into my face.

"Maybe you can throw a party for her like she did to you" Boomer suggested

"That would work but I have to make something better" I said

"I have an idea but we might get caught" Brick said

"Not if we take the girls" Boomer said

"Yeah that is true. What was your idea Brick?" I asked

"Well we go to the fairgrounds, and we can just turn on the lights while you make it up for her" Brick said

"Not bad let me call Blossom to see if she and Buttercup are in" I said getting my phone

"_Hello"_ Blossom said

"Hey, um you know like Bubbles is mad at me I want to make it up to her" I said

"_Um OK I am listening"_ Blossom said "_How are you going to make it up to her though?"_

"Where going to the fairgrounds and turning the whole park on" I said

"_OK. How can Buttercup and I help?" Blossom asked_

"One, don't tell Bubbles, and two met me and my brothers at the fairgrounds today at eight thirty pm" I said

"_OK bye"_ Blossom said

"Bye" I said closing my phone

-------------------------------------

"OK so I am going to bring Bubbles, and when you see me at the gate, you guys turn the whole park on" I said

"OK" Brick, Blossom, Boomer, and Buttercup said in unison

------------------------------------

I started knocking on the door. Bubbles came out. Bubbles eyes widened, and she slammed the door, I stopped it with my foot.

"What do you want Butch" Bubbles said coldly

"I want to take you somewhere" I said

"For what? So you can pull some more pranks on me?!?" Bubbles said.

"No. Look just come with me" I said trying to open the door

"No, I don't want to see you, or do anything with you" she said

"Fine" I said "Then don't look"

"Ugh! Fine then" she said coming outside and closing the door.

Bubbles was wearing blue shorts, a white shirt, and sandals.

"Lead the way" Bubbles said

I whispered into her ear "I promise you will be surprised" and with that said we both flew into the starry sky.

------------------------------------

Bubbles and I were at the front of the gate. All the lights turned on immediately.

"OK, Bubbles open your eyes" I said.

Her big blue eyes opened widely. Her eyes stunned by what she was seeing.

"Wow" Bubbles said.

"It looks like you've never been to a fair" I said.

"No it's not that, it's that you're actually doing something nice" she said.

"Yeah that surprises me to" I said "So were do you want to go first?"

"How about the, oh what's it called, the little round thingy" She said

"A Ferris wheel?" I asked.

"Yeah that" she said running to the Ferris wheel.

"Butch c'mon, hurry up!" she said running.

"Well then, slow down" I said trying to catch up to her.

"Fine" she said stopping in front of the Ferris wheel.

"What's the point of stooping when you're already here" I said opening the door.

"Don't know" she said getting in.

The Ferris wheel started going up. When we were all the way on top it stopped. Bubbles was the first to speak.

"It's so beautiful up here" she said looking at me smiling

"Yeah like you" I mumbled under my breath

Why did I just say that just know. Yeah she's cute and all but she's Bubbles, and she's a Power Puff Girl.

"Sorry I wasn't listening, what did you just say?" She asked d

"Oh nothing" I said looking at the star filled sky.

"Bubbles?" I said.

"Yeah" she said.

"I am sorry about what I did" I said looking at her, and she was looking back at me.

"It's…um…its OK" She said getting closer to me to get warm.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Yes Butch you are" she said.

Our faces were so close to each other I could feel her breath on my skin. Then our lips meet. The kiss was passionate, it tasted like blueberry's and just as sweet as her.

Bubbles pulled away quickly.

"I am sorry Butch I cant do this" Bubbles muttered.

With tears in her eyes she quickly got off the Ferris wheel and flew off.

"Tell me one reason, why you can't!" I yelled at her.

She stopped in her tracks.

* * *

**i hope you enjoy this chapter as mutch as i enjoyed writing it, read and review**

**Next chapter will be comig up soon!!!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 Bubbles POV**_

**--------------------------**

I stopped in my tracks feeling my hot tears running gown my face. I have I boyfriend I can't be cheating on him, I am not like that. But that reminded me of the kiss, it was passionate, it was sweet, it had my innocence, and his fury. I looked back at Butch, his face was calm but his body was tense.

"Because Butch just because" I said not even letting him answer back, and flying off into the sky.

"Wait" he said.

Butch was right behind me; he grabbed my hand and turned me around, and he was holding both my arms as tight as he could.

"There has to be a fucking reason behind that because what is it?" Butch said trying to make me look at him eye to eye.

"You want to know the fucking reason behind the because, well here you go, I HAVE A BOYFREIND Butch get that into your head, and mostly you and me aren't suppose to be together" I said pulling away from his grip.

"Butch just…just stay away from me" I said flying away.

**--------------------------**

"I don't want to go to school!"I screamed to Blossom.

"Get up before me and Buttercup pick your outfit and change you" Blossom said.

"Ugh fine!" I said getting up and putting on my baby blue top, silver jacket, white skirt, and flats.

"See it wasn't that hard. Want me to do your hair?" Blossom said.

"No thank you it's OK, but I don't want to go to school because I don't want to wake up" I said straightening my hair.

"Then why don't you want to go?" Blossom asked when she clearly knew why.

Because I didn't respond Buttercup stepped in and said "Butch is the problem".

"Yeah what Buttercup said" I said.

"Aw don't worry if he gives you any trouble just give us a call" Blossom said.

"OK" I said starting to choke up, but I had to hold my tears back.

**--------------------------**

"Hey Bubbles" Butch said sitting next to me.

I am not going to talk to him. I am not going to talk to him.

"Cat got your tongue Blondie?" Butch asked.

Why can't he just be quite? I kicked him in the foot because it was to easiest thing to kick.

"Oh are we playing footsies now?" Butch said chuckling.

I shot him my hardest and coldest glare. He seemed to notice that I was mad at him so he just looked away.

"Bubbles, just look at me" Butch said.

I wont budge I am not going to look at him.

"I'll say please" Butch said in his softest voice. That made me give in.

I turned around and said "What do you want?"

"Bubbles go out with me" Butch said.

"Butch get it into your little head that I can't and…and… you and me don't go together OK get it straight I love rainbows and you hate them" I said.

"You're just saying that, and the only color I like is blue" Butch said.

He's just saying that because that's my favorite color.

"And you know what else, you just don't want people to think of you of the slut that left the good guy for the bad ass and you just don't want to hurt Nathan" Butch said.

I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. It was about Nathan I didn't want to hurt him and I knew what other people would think.

"Bubbles screw Nathan, screw the other people, Nathan can't do anything about it he doesn't have powers, and he can't protect you or love you the way I can. You can't kiss him the way you kiss me because you'll hurt him. And he can't kiss you the way I can." Butch said

With no further words Butch started kissing me in front of the whole classroom. He didn't care if he dot suspended for kissing me in class, he just wanted me. I let one and only one tear come out.

Amazingly I was kissing back, but I pulled away because I heard Mr. Barnes scream at us.

"Butch go outside, and stay out until the bell rings!" Mr. Barnes said screaming.

I just stayed sitting down in my seat all the way down. My face was burning and I knew everyone was staring at me, and especially Nathan.

_**Ringggg Ringggg**_

Finally the bell rang I went as fast as I could outside and I saw Butch. It looked like if he was about to cry or something. And that hit of guilt hit me I should've taken the blame for him; I should've gotten in trouble too not just him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will coming sooner than you expect**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Butch's POV**

_**----------------------**_

Ugh stupid bell had to ring now I have to see her.

I can't believe I am about to cry for a stupid blonde girl who obviously doesn't give a shit about me.

She came out of the classroom, and she was staring at me, the she was next to me hugging me.

"Oh Butch I am so sorry I should've gotten in trouble to, are you…" I cut Bubbles off.

"Fuck off Bubbles" I said flat pushing her away.

She fell down on her back, but she didn't care she got right up and hugged me again.

"Butch I am sorry, I am very, very sorry" she said kissing me in the temple.

"Hey! Get your Fucking hands off my girl" Nathan said.

"Then you should tell you girl to get her hands off me, and to stop being a god dam whore" I said.

As much as it hurt to say that about Bubbles, she deserved it. She didn't care about me and I don't care about her.

He got me by my shirt and said "Stay away from Bubbles she's my girl, not your girl, my girl."

I punched him in the stomach, he fell in to the ground, and I kicked him.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again. You got that you fucking faggot, because I will fucking kill you" I said picking him up and throwing him to the wall.

I knew deep inside me that I wasn't mad because he touched me. I was mad because he called Bubbles his girl, and not my girl.

Nathan was fighting back now punching me in the face but it didn't hurt that much.

"Finally you fight back you little puss!" I said smirking

"No! No! Stop fighting!" Bubbles said stepping between me and Nathan.

Then Nathan punches Bubbles in the face, she instantly fell down. Bubbles was bleeding from the side were Nathan had punched her, and she was crying so hard and it was all Nathans fault.

"Why the fuck did you hit her!" I said grabbing Nathan by the collar and pinning him on the wall.

"God it was just an accident" Nathan said.

He doesn't even care about Bubbles, he would've been angry at himself if he really cared about Bubbles.

"Look I don't give a fuck if it was an accident" I said.

I started punching him, I was about to use my powers but then I saw Brick. I didn't care if Brick was there so I just slammed Nathans head against the wall. Brick and Boomer came trying to hold me back we were half way out the door; I saw Blossom, and Buttercup with Bubbles holding her tightly so they could take her home.

"You're going to fucking pay for what you did to Bubbles you got that Nathan!" I yelled almost crying for the stupid blonde girl that I love.

* * *

**I know that this chapter shows the side of Butch that no one really could trigger in him because hes the strong guy that will never cry for a girl and that **_****__doesn't_** cry because he ************_doesn't _** want to be a girl about it but now i really wanted to show that side of Butch that he can be sensitive about things and that he will only show it to Bubbles.  


**I am very sorry that this chapter i so short but next chapter will be longer. **

**The next chapter will be coming soon please tell me what should i improve or something in that sort. R & R.**

**hope you enjoyed!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 Bubble's POV_**

_**-------------------------------**_

When I woke I was in my room, my head was pounding, and everything was dim.

"Hey sleepy head" Blossom said in a whisper.

"Hey…um…why am I in bed, and why does my head hurt?" I asked.

"Um, how can I put this to you gently…um…Nathan and Butch were fighting and then you got in the way, and that cause Nathan to punched you" Blossom said.

"Oh" I said

"Do you still want to go to school?" Buttercup asked

"Yeah sure" I said getting up

"Don't you want to hide the bruise?" Blossom asked.

"Um…no" I said anyways it wasn't a very big bruise.

**-------------------------------**

"I have to turn in some papers Ill meet you guys at the house" I said to Blossom.

"Oh OK" Blossom said

I started walking to the hallway. It was so empty but mostly because, it's after school.

Then I saw Butch. He was on the other side of the hallway. I was trying so hard not to look because I knew he was looking straight at me, I couldn't help look at him.

I lost my balance and almost fell, when I thought I hit the ground; I didn't because Butch cached me. His eyes were intensely focused on my eyes; he looked at my bruise then looked away.

"Um…I guess you should be more careful" He said.

My breathing was getting heavier and my face was burning, remembering what happened in the Ferris wheel. I could feel his cold hands on my hip making me shiver.

Suddenly I felt him push me to the wall. Butch grabbed both my hands and pinning them on each side of my face.

Butch was about to kiss me, I tried moving my hands so he could let me free, his grip tightened.

I know that I wanted him, but I have a boyfriend, a good loving one too. But Butch is right Nathan can't touch me the way he can.

I started crying, so Butch would let me go, but he had no sympathy for me he just wanted me he didn't care.

"Stop ignoring me Bubbles you know that I need you" Butch said looking at me in the eyes.

He kissed me forcefully, I didn't kiss back because I knew it was wrong, but I knew I wanted to.

I couldn't believe I was about to do this but I kicked him where It mostly hurts.

He let go of my grip, and he fell to the ground. I started running as fast as I could. I went past the corner then I stopped.

But I did like how he was kissing me, Nathan could never hold me like that or even kiss me like Butch did.

Then I figured it out I do love Butch, I love him more than ever, he wants me I want him.

I can't believe I am running back to Butch. I was running as fast as I could.

I past through the corner, but I bumped into Nathan.

"Hey, beautiful. Where you going in such a hurry?" Nathan asked holding me down.

"None of you business!" I shouted.

"Oh Bubbles don't be mad at me, about what happed yesterday" Nathan said kissing me.

I pushed away from him. "I am sorry Nathan, I can't right know I have something very important to do" I said.

"Oh OK" He said letting me go.

I saw Butch he was already leaving through the door. I started running with hope that I would catch up to Butch.

I stepped out the doors trying to find Butch.

I found him he was walking over to his house. I started running faster and faster.

"Butch!" I screamed with all my might.

Butch turned around not noticing it was me calling him. Then he found me, he smirked but his face was also confused.

I slowed down for a bit, but butch just kept going thinking it was some kind of trick.

I started running again, trying to catch up with Butch, I started to fly. I was so close yet so far; it looked like if I was never going to catch up with him. I was wrong I did catch up to him I was going to sneak up on him, I jumped on his back, I shirked we were both tumbling down.

We both stopped tumbling, Butch was on top of me looking at me intensely.

"So why are you stocking me?" Butch asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone but I ended up hurting you the most, and for that I am sorry" I said about to cry.

"It's OK Bubbles" Butch said plainly.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"If you're forgiven will I have to get off you?" Butch asked

"Yes" I said confused.

"Then no" Butch said

"Butch!" I said whining "You're so mean" I said pouting.

Butch started laughing "Bubbles you are forgiven" He said

His face was getting closer to mine.

"So you came all this way just to tell me that" He said grinning

"Yes I did" I said blushing, looking away from his eyes.

Our lips met. I wasn't surprised he kissed me because even if he didn't kiss me I was going to kiss him. I also kissed back because this time it was on my own will, and I wanted him.

"I love you Butch JoJo" I said.

"I do to Blondie" Butch said continuing the kiss.

**-------------------------------**

Me and Butch we were walking through the alleyways so I could get home quicker.

"Butch If you don't mind I want to keep this our secret." I said trying to look at his reaction. I knew he would be mad, because we were finally together, and I want to keep it a secret.

"Why would we want to do that" Butch asked

"Butch what would other people think? A Power Puff leaving her good boyfriend, for a badass Rowdy Ruff." I said thinking all the possibilities. All the girls thinking I am some kind of slut.

"The hell with all those people" Butch said holding my cheeks

"Butch, it's not that simple. Ever since I was smaller I've been the small one, the in defensive, and mostly, what would the reporters say the good girl Bubbles and the bad boy together" I said plainly.

The clouds went dark, and we heard thunder.

"I think we should get going" Butch said getting my hand.

I jerked away my hand from his grip.

He wasn't going to say anything? Did he not care?

"You're not even going to fight for this are you?" I said in a whisper, but he managed to hear me over the thunder.

"I am, but will talk about it later, but right know its going to rain" Butch said.

"So, what Butch?" I asked. I didn't even give him time to answer "You know what I don't care, I am going home" I said going the other way.

"Wait!" Butch yelled grabbing my arm.

"Wait for what Butch?" I asked.

"I…I don't know" He said plainly.

"Look just…stay away from me for a while" I said getting away from his grip and walking away.

I could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther away.

"Butch!" I screamed.

"He turned around with hope in his eyes, and his lips holding a smirk.

"I know I told you to stay away but I can I kiss you one more time?!" I screamed.

"As you said Bubbles, you told me to stay away, and that you didn't want to be with me" Butch said smirking, storming off.

Leaving me alone in the cold rain.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little simple but i do hope you enjoyed it **

**and i will try to make the next chapter better than this one  
**


End file.
